


A Little Louder

by littlereadingetsor



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hotel Sex, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlereadingetsor/pseuds/littlereadingetsor
Summary: There's this feeling Ignis can't shake, and when he understands why, a new feeling takes over.





	A Little Louder

**Author's Note:**

> Before we begin: 1) Noctis is an enigma. 2) He loves Prompto endlessly but there's just something... about... IGNIS. 3) I have no excuses.  
> This is me taking a shot at something explicitly sexual. I don't write like this often in my spare time so my feet are now soaked in dirty thoughts. I'm up to my armpits in feelings @~@. I took into consideration that when Prompto is dominate (because that kind of thing is such a hot concept for the Prince) it was almost like an out of body experience. And when he tries to think clearly, it reminds him of... ?!  
> I included some lingering dialogue that had been plaguing me in regards to Gladio and Ignis - how their relationship is behind the scenes. I know he's a big guy with an even bigger heart.  
> I'm a bit nervous to post, but I hope it's relatable or at least exciting for someone. Tried to keep my work as clear as possible but it's a big work so *fingers crossed*

Friday at last.

The four of the royal crew had been looking forward to a break. So much so that they had been crossing their fingers, riding on the prayer that it would arrive early. As irritable as they’d become, each strained gentleman was breathing a collective sigh of relief at the blessed sight of the hotel peaking through the Duscaen trees.

“Praise Ramuh,” Gladio exclaimed. He was beginning to think they’d all be scrambling into a fight pretty soon.

Prompto was near to being faint. “Don’t tell me we don’t got the money, I will cry.”

“Could it be?” Ignis snuck in a tease at his passenger’s direction. He turned the wheel and rolled the Regalia into the parking lot. “Is his highness displaying a smile?”

“Right by the door, Specs,” Noctis instructed. “This Prince is headed straight to the counter. If I have to walk more than ten steps to get inside I think my feet are gonna snap off.”

\------

“What a productive week,” Ignis exhaled. With a cool rag laced over his shoulders and a freshly opened Ebony in hand, the young Advisor took a head count. “Good,” he nodded. “Now that we’re all settled in, we only need stock up by tomorrow. All is accounted for until Monday returns.”

“Hell yes!” Prompto shouted from the bedside.

Gladio slouched back into the cushion of a creaking recliner. “You can say that again…”

“Doing nothing ‘til Monday?” Prince Noctis checked his fingernails. “Sounds like something I’m good at.”

The rambunctious blonde turned to his friend with bent wrists resting on his tired hips. “Sounds like being back in High School, huh dude?”

And there it was. Ignis smiled. Everything was indeed accounted for. He took a seat of his own beside the Shield’s company where they briefed the news stations on the television. The boys adjusted atop one of the two beds they’d been provided and assumed their usual vegetation. They passed their casual chit chat and bantering – throwing in a few less than “inside voice” appropriate laughter here and there – then spent their in-between minutes locked with the screens of their phones.

After a few phone calls, Ignis was comfortable with their arrangements. All their appetites had been sated by the dinner across the road while the laundry was completely prepared. Gear was secured and payments were signed.

“Now then,” the man clapped once he’d calculated their schedules. “Why don’t we all get ready for rest? Now’s our chance to catch up.”

“Before that,” Gladio spoke up suddenly. “There’s an event going on down in the lobby downstairs. I’d like to get in on it now that everything’s taken care of before it closes down. Apparently, this kind of thing only happens ‘round here once a month. Why not tag along? Could prove fruitful for ya.”

Ignis slipped a half smirk by the way he noticed Gladio’s eyebrows move. “An event of sorts?” He thought it over. “Perhaps… I’m not exactly dressed -”

“They’re just pjs, Iggy. Relax. No one recognizes us down here anyway. Besides, you’ll be with me.”

“Maybe.”

The burly bodyguard threw in a wink to lighten his pal up, but Ignis tightened his lips. He watched the Shield slip into some socks and head for the door. Before he could follow, his thoughts went immediately to Noct.

“What about you boys?” he asked.

Quickly Gladio turned back, still with a hand loosely wrapped around the doorknob. “They’ll be fine. Right, sunshine?”

“You’ll see to it the Prince is looked after?” Ignis regarded.

Noctis sensed the focus of the topic pointing at them. “Don’t you guys ever think I could stand up for myself?”

Prompto found himself turning red. He waved his hands back and forth rapidly. “No need to worry about us! This is your chance to get away,” he emphasized with energy. “Run while you still can!”

Ignis blinked his eyes as Noctis slapped Prompto’s upper arm. He lingered, debating. Gladio recognized the response. He reached out and handed him a pair of socks for himself then gave him a little nudge.

“You’re thinking too hard. Let’s go.” His soft grin seemed so sure. “We’ll be about an hour, ‘kay? No parties.”

“Don’t tempt me,” said Noctis.

Ignis came close to Gladio, tucking towards his body under one single, heavy arm. He could hear the two teasing each other through the door and down the hallway as they went.

“Can you imagine how many people would show up for a party invite by the Prince?” Prompto questioned.

“You remember the size of the winter solstice gala, right?” he could hear Noctis laugh.

And then the door swung shut. Once it clicked into place, the distance started to separated the sounds of their voices. Their words were gone by the time they reached the stairs.

Despite the time they had managed to steal for themselves, Ignis instead was finding himself distracted. Almost right away something wasn’t setting right with him. Call it instinct; he’d developed a practical sixth sense for trouble revolving specifically around those two. If Gladio had been trying to ease his mood – predictable as it was – he hadn’t really noticed. The couple arrived downstairs and back at the front desk and even still did Ignis appear more like a ghost around all the other townsfolk. He’d barely taken in the knowledge of the book exchanges going on around them. He felt enthusiasm and excitement betwixt the locals. Gladio looked happy. What was he saying…?

“-might be one you would like?” His arm was stretched out holding a hardback novel to him. Ignis tapped the bridge of his glasses into place. Had he been staring this whole time without listening? Skimming the cover, he noted a popular title. Gladio had certainly bragged on this one before.

“This really isn’t your thing, is it?” Gladio shook his head. His smile was dropping.

Flinching, Ignis forced himself to his senses. “Forgive me, I-”

“Are you really that worried about the guys?”

He hesitated. What was he so anxious about? His blood was boiling and yet he couldn’t understand why. There must have been a reason. Some sort of fair excuse to justify his rude behavior. But what was it? What had they said that had him feeling so firmly unsettled?

“I get that these books aren’t going anywhere,” Gladio started in his silence. “At least you gave it a shot, I mean. All it takes is one chance and something really wonderful could happen right here on these pages…”

Suddenly, Ignis was giving Gladio a different look. A _new_ one.

“Listen, I just want you to know that I can see how full your plate is right now. What with working your ass off and then some,” he laughed. Something was off about his tone. “You’re doing your best. If you think it may lighten your load, delving in some fiction every now and then could give you something to focus your energies on instead. You might actually find it relieving. I can pick up a few for ya. You don’t even have to look at them if you don’t want to. I’m happy to help however I can since I get how taxing this all gets sometimes.”

“Thank you,” Ignis managed. “Really, it’s very kind.”

“Don’t worry about it,” he shrugged. “And you don’t have to stand there looking like you hate everything coming out of my mouth. You can go back and stay with the kids if it gives you peace of mind.”

“Please believe me,” Ignis bowed his head. “The lack of attention is on my part… it’s not your fault. I’m very grateful you want to help.” Now flustered enough to be noticed by onlooking book lovers, he cleared his throat almost in shame.

Still Gladio gave a whole-hearted smirk. “Go on. I’m hanging here until midnight. Gotta get the most of this opportunity, am I right?”

Ignis gulped at a lump in his throat. From the very pits of his stomach the retainer felt his senses rise. He clenched his hands shut tight.

“I’ll be back soon enough. Maybe you can wrangle them into bed by then so I could help you get tucked in too.”

It was hard to stand still. Ignis nodded again, harder this time, then darted for the stairs. He’d completely disregarded Gladio’s suggestive implication and repeated over and over in his mind the more provocative notions. He believed he had the reason for his uneasiness thanks to his speech. Impolite as it truly was, he’d missed the mark of Gladio’s heartfelt efforts – even as the Shield saw Ignis reach the top of the stairs with speed with a longing gaze.

Gladio’s words struck Ignis, indeed. But they had raised a thought in his mind that made him uncomfortable…

…and aroused.

He should have identified the signs the moment they presented themselves. It was all almost too obvious and yet so perfectly planned. Oh, what an opportunity.

Coming hot down the hallway on the second floor, Ignis rounded the corner and leered overhead for their room number. Due to the club activity leaving most of the hotel bedrooms empty, their voices were impossible not to pick up on. All of a sudden, Ignis’s speedy footsteps slowed. How absolutely perfect the timing… From behind the door as he silently stepped up to it, he was met with a series of erotic noises. Dirty, filthy sounds.

Prompto was laughing while tossing in a stray swear or two. His voice was tender at first. Then between sounds of wet suction did it turn more alluring. Noctis’s cries came rapidly after.

The tips of Iggy’s toes halted against the boarder of the doorway. Even without being inside he already knew what was happening.

“Think you can handle that yet, Noct?”

“Come on, I already asked nicely.”

“Yeah,” Prompto moaned. He bent his body further into the mattress to cause a stir. “But I’m not really sure you’ve begged me enough yet.”

The gall. The nerve. Angry. Ignis should have been angry. Noctis knew better than this. And Prompto? What right did he have? Was it really anger he was feeling, or was it…

“Please?” Noctis whimpered. “You know I want it bad. We only have thirty minutes left.”

“Think It’ll take you that long to get there?”

How dare he? Wouldn’t they be surprised if the door were to fling open right about now?

On the inside of the bedroom, Noctis knew what was coming. He’d been anticipating it since before their “parents” left. If he’d been desperate, he would have invited Prompto to the bathroom, supervision or not. Well, then he’d just have to play quiet. This was a golden ticket to play with the reputation of a hotel room’s purpose.

“It’s time to _really_ exhaust you,” Noctis nearly growled.

They kissed again, snickering against each other’s lips. Noctis sat up from where he’d been hovering over Prompto’s body. He soaked in the sounds they made against the springs of the bed while they adjusted to trade places. Prompto gripped Noct’s shirt as he mounted him, pressing his partner onto his spine. Noct let out an eager wince as his head dangled slightly upside down off the edge of the foot. Prompto crawled further ontop of Noct’s torso, raising his shirt above his chest to his collar. Happily, he bit down on his bottom lip. He was getting into it just enough to sway his hips without shaking. A real demonstration, coming from the nervous one.

“You really are asking a lot,” the blonde taunted.

“Really don’t wanna put it in your mouth? Me thinks you just need a reminder of how much you love the taste.”

Noct leant all the way back, turned on by the way his blood rushed into his forehead. He spread his knees then slid his body into a snug position. His fingers reached down to fluff Prompto’s hair as his tongue lapped his bare skin. Already he could feel his hands tugging the shorts down out of the way. The dirty talk always got him riled up. That’s what he was hoping for.

Thirty minutes for foreplay, thirty for a cum and cleanup? Now that was something to do on a weekend.

“Just like High School, huh?” Noct panted. His legs curved into the dip of Prompto’s back, then rose ontop of his shoulders by the thighs. His face was lowering right over his crotch.

It was aching, burning. He was beyond ready. But just as his eyes were opening back up from rolling under the lids, he spotted a shadow at the door. Two feet were looming, without so much as a knock or alert of presence. Anyone would have done either by now. Noctis clenched his muscles, startled.

“Why are you tight now?” Prompto chastised him “Gonna talk big and overreact just like a High-Schooler, too?”

Noctis bat his lashes. “Uhhh…” He tried to say something to stall. Anything. “J-just-”

He squinted. Gladio would have barged right on in without expecting he would be interrupting anything. Even if someone had heard and wanted to stand and listen, wouldn’t they have said something?

Was that Ignis? Of all people… There wasn’t much time to weigh the option. Was he trying to catch them in the act? Why else wouldn’t he make a move? Those brown socks were his – he knew it.

“Just give it to me,” he finished.

Would he really just stand there? Why hadn’t he come in? It wasn’t like him really at all to forget something when leaving a room. And at a time like this…

The worries melted out instantly as he felt the warmth of Prompto’s mouth wrap around him. He gapped his mouth for air, stunned by the shock of the texture, until he gave in and let out his breath. He closed his eyes yet he couldn’t shake the itching he felt from knowing Ignis was just outside the door. No way was Gladio with him; he couldn’t leave the book fair with this little time left. And surely Ignis wouldn’t indulge to embarrass either one of them like that. Everything was supposed to work out except for this, so why…?

Thinking about it, however was becoming too much a chore. A distraction to the pleasure. Prompto knew how to gracefully work his mouth just the way he liked him to. All there was, all there was room for within seconds of the licking, was this wet, sexual sensation.

Pulling up off his privates, Prompto goaded Noctis, “Sounds like you’re begging payed off. Enjoy it now, but you’re gonna owe me one later.” With the last word on the matter, he took the full shaft all the way to the back of his mouth. Immediate bliss. Noctis’s hands laced the bedsheets. He pinched and pulled, yanking when his cheeks closed tight to suck. A wave of immense euphoria devoured his body. It was so good.

But…

…the shadow stayed.

Noct wondered. He gazed at the silhouette of Ignis’s feet, reflecting on what he thought he should do. If they _were_ caught, Prompto would be so humiliated. Maybe the risk wasn’t worth it. The head of Noct’s cock tipped to the pack of Prompto’s throat and he covered his mouth to quiet his vocal reactions.

As he bobbed from Prompto’s motions, he removed his trembling hand away. It wasn’t long before sweat was beading at their brows. Every gesture vibrated between their bodies with tension. Each caress sent goosebumps racing over him. The way his tongue flicked and curved had him completely at his mercy.

“Prompto…” Noctis sat his face up to see for just a moment. He didn’t seem to slow when his name was uttered. He took it deep, relentlessly, knowing just how drive him crazy. Like pinpointing a weakness, he tempted each tingling turn-on spot. Laughing all-the-while. Prompto shot his eyes up to the Prince just as he held his breath to dip down hard. Not once did Noctis feel his teeth. Absolutely the best. Almost as good as…

Noct stopped himself from completing the thought. Maybe, he thought instead, if Ignis wanted to stay, he should have a reason. And maybe that’s what he was waiting for.

So wrong but so sweet. Would that be crossing the line?

Noct grabbed at Prompto’s hair, holding on as if the strands were handles and lifted his hips to meet the center of his tongue. _Fine_. If he was acting as a door guard, there wouldn’t be any interruptions at all.

_“Let him listen,”_ he told himself.

Noct let the sounds out. He rustled the blankets, grunting and begging. He twisted, divulging into the delight it made.

_“Give him a show.”_

The strokes started coming faster. More flexible now as their self-control dissolved.

“Don’t stop,” Noctis desperately pleaded.

“That good?” Prompto squeezed the words out. Although he was shocked at Noct’s indulgence – and by the volume – he returned his tongue to drench the erection between the Prince’s legs. He adjusted his elbows to support his hands as he put them to work, touching his soft inner thighs.

Noctis took a firm hold on the bedsheets. With each grind and rock of his pelvis he was enthralled. It stung. It flooded with heat. A fiery ecstasy throbbed in sync with his pounding heart.

But it didn’t stop there.

Somehow, things seemed so much more intense this way; with an audience. It could have been out of spite. Ignis hadn’t exactly approved of their intimacy in the past. There were even times he’d thought Ignis might despise Prompto especially for his previous social class. Laughing, Noctis pictured the face his retainer must have been making on the other side of the wood. His eyes ablaze with fury.

_“I bet he’s jealous.”_

Jealous of who? Or rather, jealous of which? He abruptly started doubting himself. Would he want this…

…or did he want to be the one to give it?

Noctis flit his eyes up at Prompto again. Through his watery haze, he fabricated an illusion of Iggy’s face. He gasped. At least the fact that he was already out of breath wouldn’t draw to the thoughts he was having. What was he doing? He hung his palm over his lips, biting down on his skin with the sharpest parts of his teeth as if to insinuate that he was sporadically aware of the world again. Though he didn’t want to be.

_“Hilarious,”_ he said inwardly. _“I scared myself. Stop thinking. Just focus. This is your only chance…”_

Only chance – to what? Think of Ignis?

_“Ignis…”_

The peek of Prompto’s speed seized Noct’s attention. He recalled where he really was again and submit to it. He raised his pitch even higher, pushing the moans in a way that even had his partner groaning between open spaces in his thrusting. Gods, it was burning. They both sensed the finish coming…

Though Noct knew he couldn’t prolong the surrender this time, that naughty mental image hadn’t faded. He tried to remove it but it was haunting him. The wet flicking, pumping his shaft into the interior of his mouth… Maybe he’d remove his glasses, maybe run his fingers through his hair until it flattened, kiss him all over afterwards the way he’d done before.

“Prompto,” Noctis called his friend’s name aloud. It was solid. The end was right around the corner.

_“Yes, that’s who I’m with. That’s who I should be thinking about. So why? I can’t think – I’m gonna lose it-”_

Noctis clenched his legs, lifting them around Prompto’s face just a little more.

“Come on,” he whined.

Ignis was smashed flat against the door leaving a red bump on his forehead. He was back and forth on trying to decide when to leave. It was just so seductive. So private and romantic. He already admitted to himself that he was jealous. Of course he was: how could he not be?

_“You should be crying beneath me…”_ he was mentally bleating. His lips mouthed the syllables of his highness. He was nearly on the edge of praying that he might by some stray fleeting chance be thinking of him just once. His skin crawled when Prompto’s name hit the air. It was to be expected, yet the painful truth was worth the stimulation of Noct’s vocals.

Quivering and exhausted, the orgasm crept up. Love was all he’d ever wanted but never had he been so torn between sides like this.

Ignis shut his eyes and swallowed hard. At the same time, a mouth full of thick sticky fluid drained down the tube of Prompto’s neck. He drank, concerned only with Noct’s pleasure first and foremost. Nothing else was more important, besides maybe getting away with doing it in the first place. Prompto pulled back enough to slide the cock against his tongue a few more times and push the limit.

The dip of Noct’s spine arched. He tried closing his knees. Prompto knew it was a strong experience for him. If he hadn’t begged so persistently then he might not have performed so ardently. He straightened up off his elbows and began inching up Noct’s body with kisses. He nibbled his hips then tickled each stiff nipple while petting his chest. Lovingly, he moved to the side and let Noct’s soaked lower half relax. Once he’d seen his face, he tittered.

“I’d ask if you liked that but I think your silence says everything, haha.”

The Prince had a thicker handle on his own hair than he did with Prompto’s the entire ride. After coating the underneath of Noct’s jaw with saliva he stretched backward and rested on his knees. His own parts were rightfully rock hard. He dabbed the dip of the cock right over the hole and smeared the remaining drizzle of cum that had leaked over.

“Better get you cleaned up. Looks like we’re just about out of alone time…”

Still gulping in oxygen, Noctis forced himself vertical to acknowledge what he was saying. “Yeah,” he uttered.

Prompto beamed. “Man, you were so outgoing tonight. I guess I’m getting better.”

Too quickly did Noctis throw his head in the direction of the crack under the door. No shadow. For a moment he panicked. What was going to happen next?

“Hey, Noct?”

He turned back to Prompto. Eyes wide he asked, “Huh?” Had he spaced out and missed it? That’s when he was trapped by his expression. It clicked… and it came back to him.

His cheeks were flushed from ear to ear, no doubt sore. There was still a wet shine around his lips that dripped down his chin. His brilliant iris were glistening.

“I love you,” he said. “So much.”

Ignis’s lungs hitched with uncertainty when he drew in. He waited.

“…I love you too, Prompto.”

Then came a final kiss. Or two, or ten. So sincerely. And Ignis knew he had to keep quiet; stay silent. It was good for Noctis to love someone who could provide such a massive service. To himself however, he made a note:

If he played his cards right and memorized the unforgettable music of that climax, he could give it back one day, tenfold. He could drag out those cries the way he wanted to and receive the most beautiful blessing of hearing _his_ name instead.

With a dream in his heart, Ignis waited while leant against the wall for Gladio to arrive. He listened thoughtfully as the lovers shared the shower together. He didn’t need an explanation for why he’d never gone in. Gladio could easily be distracted by his newfound collection considering that now Ignis could dedicate himself to an honest conversation about them. He knew Gladio was smart. Luckily for Noctis and Prompto, they were smarter.

This time at least.

And Iggy let it go, daydreaming into the future of when he could find his own rights to earn declarations of his Highness’s love.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I'm red hot beyond all belief: A) Did you like it? B) Worth the journey? C) Which ship are you more drawn too?  
> I'm behind the belief that all of them could pass a justifiable relationship with each other. They're all actually pretty dang good for one another in my opinion.  
> Answers: I) Yes I am a dirty minded person. II) Personally, I want Ignis to get the Prince. III) Dicks are a mystery to me, I'll be real.  
> Thank you for sticking around this long *bows*


End file.
